on_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Chihiro Kisaki
Appearance Chihiro is a boy with ash blonde hair and golden eyes. He wears his uniform correctly, with a checkered red blazer under his jacket; his shoes are brown moccasins. In Prid's official uniform, Chihiro wears a red jacket and blazer with gold details over a black T-shirt with a beige tie cravat; pants, and white boots and gloves. On summer, he doesn’t wear the school’s jacket. Personality Possessing both skill and charisma, many predict he will be the star of the next generation. From afar, he may appear to have been born with talent — in reality, he is more serious and hardworking than anyone else.Tiriemisu He’s a natural leader. He was the one who planned and reunited the other 4 members of Prid's to form an unit, and everyone views him as a respectable leader. In Hoseki Gaoka many students admire him for his huge talent and look up to him, and he always encourages them to do the best work they can. Chihiro is a really hardworking person too, he carefully studies his roles to deliver the best performance possible. Chihiro is perceptive to his surroundings, he likes to know the personality traits of people that he's close to and would never hesitate to help them, or anyone, if needed. He's not afraid of speaking out his mind,, when he sees someone is doing a good job he tells them, the same if they are doing a poor job, he talks about his perspectives on work and studies. When he notices something he doesn't keep quiet, and when he learns something as well. He does this because he wants to help others to improve and show the best of themselves, all their potential, not because he thinks he could do it better. He believes that only through hard work and effort you can success, he's always trying to improve his acting so he can be at the top level, so he can deserve to be there. Chihiro thinks the top is something that can be "shared" with others, he being a great performer does not equal that others can't be as well. He firmly believes in this, so naturally he doesn't brag about his ability at all and prefers to show himself as a "role model" for others rather than an unattainable goal. Chihiro is a really diligent person and he would always do his best for every job, but there are moments in which his own emotions, if they are too strong, prevent this. When his feelings are way too involved in an acting he might commit mistakes, of himself or others, personally without noticing. Chihiro is also a competitive person at times. When he can't do something he tries over and over again, being even stubborn about it. Trivia *Chihiro has a very strong sweet tooth, only comparable to Aoi's, and always carries sweets with him. It goes to the point in which if he doesn't consume much and is low on sugar he gets an "abstinence crisis" and starts viewing people as sweets, He knows this is his own mind tricking him, but in those moments he gets really needy until he eats something sweet. *He's afraid of and can't interact at all with women, when he's directly approached by or has physical contact (even just handshaking) with them he freezes and can't talk or move, though this doesn't happen with Hikari, she's one the few exceptions. Because of this he doesn't like to go out to certain places alone, like cafés or stores, since shop clerks are mostly women. *Chihiro's dream is to perform in the same stage with Hotaru. *He is the younger Kisaki twin. Seiyuu's Comment Q.Please tell us what there is to like about the character you play, and his charm. A: His number one charm point is that he loves everything about being a seiyuu, from the bottom of his heart. To aim for something that you love that much, I think that's a feeling that's not going to change. But at his core, he has a recklessness that's appropriate for someone his age, I was relieved, he's still developing despite his age. References Category: Prid's Category: Characters Category:6carats Category:Tea Ceremony Club Category:2nd Years